Crafter
Some people just have the knack of making things and, though they may well specialise in a particular craft that knack may well extend to other crafts. Crafters are ‘good with their hands’. Crafter Crafter can be used to: *Manufacture anything. *Bring objects on event. *Repair broken objects *'Starts with reasonable materials' to make anything they might wish, though not materials that are designated as ‘unusual’ or ‘rare’ (see specific trade descriptions). *'Pack '''such they do not have to carry everything all the time. Power types used: *Knowledge *Skill A Crafter may freely fuel their abilities with either skill or knowledge. Core Rules Crafters make thing with their hands. In order to make things on an event, you need to actually make it, or at least perform some actions that plausibly lead to you making it, even if you swap what you have made for another physrep. Some things are easier to make on an event that others: making a sword would be almost implausible whilst making some jewellery or sewing something might well work. You will note that the abilities granted to crafters tend to vary based on how easy something might be to represent making. General making rules: *It needs to be as plausible that you just made something as it is that people are being hit with swords: you need to use some tools, change the shape of some appropriate material and so forth. *The default power cost to make something is 2 for well crafted, 4 for master crafted and 8 for superlative. *When making something there needs to be at least two distinct steps for WC, 3 for MC and 5 for superlative i.e. for carpentry that might be whittling, carving, sanding, staining etc. etc. *Crafter can be freely fuelled by either skill or knowledge or a combination of the two unless a given power says specifically otherwise. *The cost can be spread across many scenes. *A well-crafted object can be made in a scene, but a master crafted one must be worked on in at least two different scenes and a superlative one six scenes. *While scene lengths vary, the majority of a scene should probably have been spent: significant time and effort is needed. *It is fine to swap pre prepared props for things you made, though better if you do not. *Other players may keep items you have made by spending six points, but these points also need to be paid for each and every permanent adjustment. *If you make a 'permanent adjustment' to an item, that adjustment may be kept by someone for 6 points. This must be paid per adjustment. *Temporary adjustments'' last one day and may not be bought. They are lost to the wastes. *Unless otherwise stated all permanent adjustment abilities take a great deal of effort: they require 2 event perm power and an extra six power and two scenes. If a permanent adjustment is being made at the same time as you are making the item, then only one extra scene and 4 power is needed. *You may not spend event perm on more than one item/awakening on the last day without specific referee permission which will only likely be given if an item is very plot relevant or there is very clearly no 'saving up to the last day' blags happening. *Usually, if you can make a temp adjustment to something you can also do the perm version if you pay the extra power, the perm power and spend the extra time. *Event perm from making adjustments may not be healed or reduced by any means that does not specifically mention crafter. *'Field adjustments' take around a minute and can be done in stressful environments. *One object may not have the same permanent, temporary or field adjustment made to it,, including not being able to make a temp adjustment to something with a perm version of that adjustment. A novice crafter can manufacture anything. They may make any well-crafted item that they can physrep making. Roleplay should obviously prevail here. A crafter starts an event with one well-crafted object of any type that they made themselves for every level of crafter. A crafter may repair broken objects. A crafter may repair any damaged object (on object that can resist breakage and has done so) at a cost of 2 power. This restores one ‘break’ and the object cannot be further repaired that event. A master crafter repairs all breaks at once for the two power. A crafter starts with reasonable materials. Common materials, like wood, stone or clay (things you could only trade in bulk), or anything not specified as unusual or rare can be brought in as much abundance as desired. Unusual materials are materials that are valuable, like gold or silver, but not super rare. For the sake of simplicity, these goods are measured in ‘lots’, the size of which would vary from material to material, though in the case of gold or silver would be a small bead or a larger plated bead. For a semi-precious gemstone, it would be one small gem. A lot could be one big thing or many small ones: this is deliberately rather vague. In general, it takes one ‘lot’ to make a WC item, three an MC and six a superlative. A lot of unusual materials is worth about one shilling (real prices, not stipend prices). Crafter types who use materials that are unusual get some ‘lots’ of such materials. Lots may be taken as common goods as a merchant . Rare materials ' are also measured in lots. For example, a precious gem. These can also be taken as common goods as a merchant, at one pound (real prices) per lot. Crafters who deal in such materials will get some also. The ‘lots’ rules are reasonably fast and loose and should be adapted to physreps/roleplay pretty freely. Crafters may ‘pack’ their potentially large amounts of tools and materials. In game terms this means that if the character plainly has ‘bulky’ luggage then that luggage can be assumed to contain more than it actually does, and some of it can be stored OOC to be reassembled when the character ‘arrives’. Care should be made to try and not make this obvious to other players. Crafter Proficiencies and Perks This ability has Proficiencies and Perks A 'Proficiency (Trade) is an area within an ability that a character might excel in. A Perk (Knack) is something specific that a character can do that falls under a Proficiency. Characters choose perks as their rank advances. Some Perks are generic and can be taken by anyone with the ability. This ability: * Requires the player to pick one Proficiency at Novice * Requires a Perk for a Proficiency one has to be taken at Apprentice, Journeyman and Master. * Allows a second Proficiency to be taken at Journeyman. Players may choose to replace this with another Perk instead. Trades (Proficiencies) Some of these overlap, intentionally, allowing a certain amount of 'doubling down' or specialisation (for example, if you want to be a really good cook, take both Cook and Baker to maximise the impact of your three course meal). Adorner Decoration, more art than craft. Armourer All forms of armour from arming doublets to full plate mail. Baker Cakes, bread, pies. Yum. Blacksmith Iron, Steel and related alloys Bowyer Bows, Crossbows and arrows for them Carpenter Things made out of wood Cogsmith Mechanical devices, including pocket watches Conjurer Items to be turned into Talismans and/or have elementals bound into them. Cook Hot Meals. Clothier Cloth, including sewing, knitting and weaving. = Category:Tricks of the Trade __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__